Precious Girl (remake)
by RndGirl
Summary: Don't have as much time to update this story but I still try to keep it up and going somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

Roach was sitting in the mess hall next to his teammates eating his lunch calmly. He was the newest addition to Task Force 141 and he was always mocked by other members except for the older and more mature soldiers. That was the reason he usually stayed silent but there was this thing he couldn't keep of his mind. He kept hearing a piano being played somewhere in the base and it drove him mad since no one else seemed to notice it. Two months he was there and he couldn't understand what was happening.

"Hey Meat, do you know where is the piano sound is coming from?" Roach asked looking at his meal.

Meat almost choked on his food when he heard Roaches question. He was coughing uncontrollably so instead of him Royce answered. "Dude, never ask about the piano. Especially if General Shepherd is in 2 kilometre radius." he whispered.

Roach looked up from his food surprised. Everyone sitting at the table looked really tense. Young Brit didn't get what could possibly be there to make such soldier reaction. "Why can't I ask about it?"

"It's a personal matter. General never speaks about it. He completely ignores every question though you can see he gets mad when someone discusses it. " Ghost explained. "Better keep away from it."

Despite the fact that he will get in a lot of trouble Roach decided to check out the place where the sound was coming from. He left the mess hall earlier just to know that General will stay there for another half an hour or so. Roach walked up to Shepherds barracks from the back so no one could spot him breaking in. Young Sergeant tried to open the door and surprisingly it was unlocked.

The sound of music was really loud and Gary followed to another door. 'This is it' he thought 'I will know Generals biggest secret'. Roach tried to open that door but it was locked. He stood there for a couple of minutes thinking of what he should do. Break in or leave it be. Minutes later he came up with a great plan. He took one of the pins he carries around and picked the lock. Gary gently pushed the door just to see a young female sitting next to the piano.

Girl gasped at the sight of a soldier entering the room. She hasn't seen anyone but Shepherd for last two months and the sight of another person was really surprising. Roach walked in the room and closed the door behind him. Lady stood up and took a step closer. Both of them were staring one at another for a few minutes in an awkward silence until she broke the silence.

"Hi" she said and forced a little smile.

"Hello" said Roach. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He wasn't expecting to see a beautiful girl in a military base. She was pretty beyond words. Long dark brown hair falling down her shoulders, bright skin and athletic figure. She looked like she just stepped out from the cover of a magazine.

"I'm Catherine but you can call me Cathy."

"Gary Sanderson. Call me 'Roach'. It's nice to meet you." Roach looked around the room. It was small and cramped with no windows for the light to enter. There was a bed with a nightstand next to it. A small wardrobe filled with bunch of clothes and books. She nodded and asked "How did you get here?"

Gary chuckled nervously. "Well, I've heard you playing and got really curious. And as you can see I broke in the General's barracks."

"That's cute." She giggled at his answer and sat down on a couch that was beside the wall next to the piano. Cathy moved her hand offering him a seat next to her. He sat down with a little hesitation and asked "Would you mind if I ask why he is keeping you locked in here?"

"You see, I am his daughter." Roach looked a little shocked at her. Cathy noticed his reaction but continued explaining. "I am youngest from the three. This year I turned 21 and finished my studies in military college. I was supposed to be like my father. Soldier fighting for his country. I never liked this idea. Both of my sisters got to choose what they wanted to be and I was forced to be a soldier. I always knew I am capable to be one but never stopped fighting my father's decision."

Cathy sighed making a little pause before continuing "After my college I started serving here. Did some patrolling, casual position holding while other squads move up the battle - nothing too dangerous. And then my father decides I have to join the most powerful force in the States. I refused to join and he locked me up here until I change my mind."

Roach sat there amazed. This girl sitting next to him is a soldier. And she's not just a simple soldier. She is Generals daughter. He couldn't come up with anything to say so he just sat there speechless.

Catherine noticed how Gary looked at her with fear but also with sympathy. "I did a lot of testing in college and depending on my results I was first on the list to join Task Force 141." she finished her story.

Roach shook his head. "This is absurd. I always knew that Shepherd is nuts but not on this level…"

Cathy shrugged and said "What can I do? He's my father, he's more powerful and I have nowhere to go even if I run away."

"What about your sisters?"

She smiled "One lives in Europe. Other one hates me more than she hates our father."

Roach was very confused about this whole situation and shook his head again. Suddenly he jumped from his seat and looked at his hand watch. Lunch break was almost over. "Look, I gotta go. Break is over and your father might catch me here."

She smiled and nodded "You can come over and visit me whenever. It's not like I am going anywhere."

Sergeant walked up to door and smiled at her "It was nice meeting you, Cathy."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

It was a week since Cathy and Gary met. He came over twice to visit her. They were getting quite well and decided to meet again that day since Shepherd was leaving for a few days with business.

Cathy got out of bed and decided to look a little more appropriate. She took a white tank top and black leggings. 'He can come in any moment' she thought and then it hit her 'What if I wasn't wearing pants when he came over the first time? That would have been awkward'. She usually wore a long tshirt that covered her butt and didn't wear pants. Why do you need them if you're not going anywhere? Since it was still quite early she decided to read a book. Girl had a strange feeling about Gary. She felt way too much for him knowing him just for a week.

Cathy usually spent her days like this: reading books, playing piano and working out to keep it though it didn't really work that well. She was starting to look like a skeleton.

Young soldier spent a few hours reading Vergil's Aeneid. She was really into literature and art. That was the main reason she wanted a different career. You can never improve your creative skills in military.

About at the time of lunch break Roach showed up. Cathy smiled when she saw him. "Hey, nice to see you again."

Roach smiled too "I couldn't get away sooner. Your father was around and Captain was really strict with the training. "He walked up to the couch and Cathy moved to make some place for him to sit down.

"It was worth waiting. Not that I have nothing else to do." They both laughed.

"What are you reading?" he asked taking the book. He nodded really impressed by her choice of books.

"So how's the training going?"

"It's fine. I feel tired sometimes, but I understand that it's the only way to improve. You know, we have to be in best shape in case Makarov makes a move." Roach answered and watched Cathy nod. "You know, we could use a soldier like you. Your testing results are amazing."

Cathy forced a smile. "Yeah, sometimes I think I should give up. Being closed between four walls can drive you nuts. I haven't seen the sunlight in two months"

Roach looked at her concerned. "You really need to get out of here."

Catherine sighed 'I guess my time's running out. I'll have to give up eventually. I really need some freedom."

Roach got really excited "We can go outside! Your father is not around and won't catch you sneaking out."

Cathy laughed at his sudden energetic exclaim. She took the book from Roach and put it on ground beside the couch leaning back to the soft seat. "You know your offer sounds very tempting, but no one on this base can possibly see me. Any soldier could tell Shepherd I was out."

His mood was killed instantly. He looked away from Cathy sand fell into deep thinking. Girl was weirded out by his sudden change of emotions. "I'm sorry, Gary. That's my life right now. Between those four walls."

He sighed and stayed silent for a few minutes "I will take you outside. At night. After the break hour when everyone goes to sleep. No one will spot us." Roach said looking at her once again.

She giggled. "If you are willing to risk your ass for me I might just do it for you too." Both of them were smiling and before things got awkward Cathy jumped out of her seat. "Since we are still stuck in here we can play like hangman or something. I have paper and pencils." she offered.

Roach agreed and they spent more than an hour getting to know each other.

* * *

Cathy sat on a couch staring at the clock. She was yawning deeply. It was almost 11pm and Gary was supposed to show up at the time. Shepherds daughter was feeling tired more than ever. Lack of activities, oversleeping and no eating routine was draining the energy out of her. She was feeling like passing out but tried to fight that feeling, she promised Roach they were going out that evening and it meant they were going out.

Cathy put on her combat boots and favourite sweatshirt and walked up to door. Gary opened them a couple of minutes later and almost had a heart attack from the sight of her standing right by the door. She smiled when he opened the door wider to let her walk out.

"Oh damn, I'm so thrilled" she exclaimed trying to hide the fact that she was extremely tired. Gary closed the door and led her outside the barracks.

The night was chilly and Cathy shivered from the feeling of fresh but cold air filling her lungs. She looked up to see the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The night's sky was full of stars. "Wow! That's something I haven't seen in a while."

Roach looked up to the sky and smiled. He was so busy with training and his military career he never notice the beauty of simple things like night's sky. "It's really beautiful" he glanced at Catherine who was smiling like a little child. 'Just like you' he thought and mentally slapped himself. 'Don't even think of saying that out loud, Gary, don't be an idiot'.

"Do you want to go for a walk" Gary offered and took her hand when she agreed. They were walking around in darkness, their silhouettes barely visible. Even then Roach could see the shining in her eyes. She was like a star glowing with happiness. Suddenly their pleasant walk was interrupted by another soldier walking around. He noticed Gary and Cathy but couldn't understand who was there so he walked closer. Roach noticed someone else coming up to them so he turned towards the other end of barracks and pulled Cathy with himself.

"What's going on?" she asked trying to keep up with his faster pace.

"Someone noticed us." Said Roach and pulled her into an alley between the buildings. He turned to face her though he could barely see her. Cathy was about to say something but Gary put his hand over her mouth. Both of them could hear footsteps nearby. Catherine shivered at the thought of getting caught. It would be the end for her. Shepherd would never let her off the leash. He would force her to join some other forces of his so he could hold her under control.

When the steps were gone Gary removed his hand and noticed that Cathy was freaking out. He asked her "What's wrong?"

"Just thought of what would happen if my father found out about this. Ridiculous thing is that I am scared of my father more than I am scared of going to the battlefield." Her words were silent and unsure as if she suddenly stopped believing in herself.

"It's going to be okay, Cathy" Gary said walking closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder and arms around his waist. He was warm and comforting. Adrenaline pushed away the feeling of tiredness but it slowly crept back on her. Cathy groaned when she felt how weak her legs were getting. Gary could feel her heart was beating fast. He was concerned about her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well" Catherine whispered. "Need to rest" Gary picked her up in bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Cathy asked blushing madly. She came in contact with other guys and even dated some, but this time it felt completely different.

"I'm taking you back so you can sleep" he said carrying her. She was as light as a feather and he had no problem carrying her back to barracks. By the time Roach reached her room Cathy was asleep. He gently laid her in the bed. Gary took one last glance at her before leaving. She looked really pretty.

When walking back to his own barracks Roach looked at his watch. It was almost 1 am. 'Damn, I have only four hours to rest.'

* * *

Thank you for reading my story people! If you notice any spelling or grammar errors feel free to message me I will correct them immediately.

This chapter is a little filler before more action starts. You know Gary and Cathy has to spend some time getting along or else it would be illogical. Look forward to the next chapter.

See you ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Yay for a new chapter! Another small filler with more fun and progress with the story. Another filler (chapter 4 because you know we have to build some kind of relationship for Cathy and Gary; it can't just happen over a week) awaits and then we will see some action (in chapter 5). Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

* * *

Roach was awakened by someone's hot breath on his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Meat just a few centimetres away from him. Freaking out Roach jumped out of bed. "Jesus Christ, man, what the fuck?" he said which actually sounded like screaming.

"It's almost 5am. We don't want to be late because of you." Meat said sitting on Gary's bed. "You have to get up, princess."

Roach sighed and sat on the bed across from Meat. "You scared me shitless."

Other soldiers that lived in the same room chuckled. Gary shook his head. He picked up some clothes for training. Roach knew that Meat is not going to leave him alone that day.

When the group left the barracks Meat walked up to Roach who was walking a little behind the whole group. Roach had a bad feeling about Meat and he was right "Where did you go last night?" he asked Roach. "I saw you leave. You thought we were all asleep didn't you?"

"I, uh, needed some free time."

"We have free time before we go to sleep y'know."

"Well, I needed some time alone. We spend that free time in break room all together. I just needed to spend some time without seeing your meaty face." Roach said picking up speed to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Hey, that ain't nice, bro!" Meat shouted at Roach "You are acting like a little bitch, Roach."

"You know who is acting like a little bitch?" asked Toad. "You, Meat. Now shut the fuck up and let us concentrate before training." Roach felt grateful that at least one teammate stood up for him.

"Oh, I am a bitch now? That twat sneaks out at night and does whatever. I have a right to know what he was doing. What if he was doing something illegal?" Meat started complaining even more so Toad stopped and turned around to face him. "You know what? I agree with Roach, we all need some time for ourselves without hearing you whine all the time!"

It looked like they were about to start a fight. Meat was all angered up while Toad stood there irritated.

"That's enough." said Ghost who appeared out of nowhere. "Get your arses to training ground. We've got stuff to do."

* * *

Cathy woke up at 10am and could hardly get out of bed. She felt like she had a hangover though she hasn't drunk since the crazy party at one of the classmate's house. She was sixteen back then and understood that going to the party was her worst decision.

She finally got enough strength and got out of bed. Cathy picked her older uniform and went to the bathroom. The reflection she saw in the mirror wasn't the same Catherine she used to be. The other girl was very cute, happy and looking forward to what future holds. The person that was staring at her from the mirror was far from that. Cathy knew that the only way to escape this hell and be back to the other person she used to be was to admit her father's victory and become a real soldier.

After she did the washing up and got dressed Cathy walked to eat breakfast. Shepherd left some food or her and though she didn't like most of what he was bringing she had no other choice but to eat it. Shepherd was supposed to be back in two days so her torture was about to end. The only thing she needed was a good convincing story she could tell her father.

* * *

That day was basically only for training for TF141. They trained up until breakfast at 7am, later the training lasted until lunch break. Roach had a feeling that after lunch there would be even more training. When walking towards mess hall Roach caught up with Toad. "Hey man, thanks for standing up to me. I have no idea what I would have done if you didn't help me out."

"No problem, Roach. I know how annoying Meat can get. Just remember he's your teammate." Toad said glancing at Roach. Toad was one of those older and more mature soldiers that never mocked Roach. When Roach really thought about it, he was the youngest soldier in Task Force. He was only 23 years old and everyone else was older than 26 except for one. Angel was 24 years old, but worked as a medic and rarely left the base. Speaking of him, Angel was the sweetest candy you could possibly meet. He had black hair, blue eyes and was very sweet with anyone he got to work with. There were a few females on this base and all of them had crushes on him. I wouldn't be surprised if other male soldiers crushed on him.

When Toad and Roach finally reached mess hall they noticed something unexpected. General Shepherd was back two days early. Roach shivered when Shepherd looked right at his eyes. Gary tried to keep calm and walked to get his food. After he took his meal and walked over to his teams table he noticed that Meat was seated at the other end of the table and the only free place that was left for him was between Ghost and Captain. There were only two possibilities why he was between the two of his superiors. Either he was making great progress in his training or he was in some serious shit. And the second one was more likely. Young soldier took his seat and started eating his food waiting for a scolding, but when he looked at Captain saw a genuine smile. Just seconds later Gary noticed Shepherd rushing out of mess hall.

* * *

Cathy sat on the couch reading a book when she heard the door unlock. She thought that Roach came over to visit her again and was extremely surprised when she saw her father enter the room.

"Dad?"

"You look surprised. Were expecting someone else?" He asked mockingly putting a few plates on a table. Cathy's heart skipped a few beats. "No, uh, I didn't know you were back. You said you were leaving for four days." She put the book down and walked closer to her father. "Listen, I wanted to talk about this situation. I can't stand this place anymore; it feels like I am going insane, I'm seeing things… I agree to continue my military career just please let me out of here." She pleaded.

Shepherd nodded. "Come over to my office when you finish eating." He said coldly and walked out of the room. Catherine shivered. He became more distant and cruel lately. She quickly finished her food and packed her things. She grabbed two bags and ran off after her father. When she walked in the office she noticed another soldier standing next to Shepherds desk.

"You remember Angel?" asked General. As Cathy nodded Shepherd handed her a bunch of papers. "That's your assignment to Task Force 141. Angel will show you around. The rest of the team is training so you will meet them later. Dismissed."

Angel took her bags and walked out of the office. She ran after him without turning around to say goodbye to her father. The less time she spent with him the better. Soon enough they reached the medical department. Angel checked up on her. She felt a little awkward being next to him. He literally looked like he just stepped out of heaven. He was always smiling and took best care of his patients and, oh boy, the aroma of his cologne could drive you nuts. Good thing was that he had a girlfriend and was faithful. That made being around him easier.

"As I can see you are completely healthy." said Angel. "You should just grow some weight back and you'll be just fine. There is your new uniform, now let's go to your new room."

Cathy picked up a bunch of clothes and walked after Angel. TF 141 barracks were close and they didn't have to walk far. Cathy was the only female in the Task Force so she got a whole room for herself. It was really exciting until she realized what she got herself into. Instead of brooding Cathy decided to go and see how the training of her new teammates is going.

* * *

Roach's POV

In the afternoon we all went to firing range. After of a long week doing all sorts of physical activities this felt like refreshment. I couldn't get Cathy out of my head though. And Shepherd's early come back to base didn't help at all or the way he looked at me. Damn, that old junk could kill with his eyes. I couldn't concentrate and kept missing my targets. Ghost walked up to me saying "What's wrong mate? Fell in love?"

I knew he was joking but it made me feel even worse. I understood it was wrong what I was feeling but I couldn't do anything. Ghost patted me on the shoulder and I decided to release all of my frustration with the bullets. Soon I not only hit the targets but got 9's and 10's. Ghost was impressed and promised to mention it in reports. I sighed. None of the reports really mattered. Captain was there at the firing range and saw everything himself and it didn't really matter how well I did on training. What really matter is my effectiveness in real battle and he knew I was worthy. That's why he never scolded or my mistakes at the training.

But once again I missed my target when I heard a female voice. I thought I was hearing things but when I turned around I noticed every other teammate turned to face the entrance. There stood Catherine. She was wearing her new uniform and was smiling cheekily. I understood I was staring at her like a freak with an open jaw so I closed my mouth shut. Cathy walked up to Captain and handed some kind of papers to him. Captain nodded and read the papers. "Catherine…" his voice trailed her name skipping the last name which would make a huge disapproval from the other soldiers.

"I'm Captain MacTavish and this is my right hand Lieutenant Simon Riley." She shook Captain's hand "My codename is Carmen." Captain nodded and she walked over to our Lieutenant to shake his hand too. "Call me Ghost." He said.

It kinda looked like Captain had some kind of sympathy for her, though he looked at me the same way when we first met. Guess he just likes newbies or remembers how he was years ago. He served in 22nd SAS regiment like Ghost and me. Interesting how much did he change since he was a Sergeant? I was brought to reality when I heard Ghost say that Cathy can join our training.

She walked up to me and said "Hi, I'm Carmen."

"Roach. Hi."

I was feeling a little weird as I already knew her. She flashed her prettiest smile at me and then turned to aim at the targets. All the soldiers couldn't keep their eyes off her. She shot the whole mag at the targets and everyone was shocked with the outcome. Cathy didn't miss a single target and hit all 10's. Even Captain and Ghost stood there amazed.

"Are you a magician?" I mumbled like an idiot. She giggled in response.

"I guess we got the right soldier here." Said Ghost and walked over to her. He took her pistol and carried it away. "I don't think you really need any training here, Carmen." Captain nodded at Ghost's words.

"So, you are new here too?" Carmen asked me.

I nodded "I have been an FNG for a while now but I'll guess you'll be taking my place now."

"Oh, don't worry we can share." She giggled.

"That's enough for today." Said Captain "You're free to go. Carmen, come over here. I want to talk with you.


	4. Chapter 4

As I said here's another filler. Next chapter will have some action, woot! This chapter is just an intro, like an overview of their growing relationship. Hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next chapter.

* * *

Every member rushed out of the firing range when they heard Captains words. I even heard one of them say 'If every time a new member joins we get free time for ourselves, we need more newbies'. Later I found out that was Meat.

I saw Captain nod at me and I walked up to him. "Now you can tell me why did Shepherd put you in here two months late and what do you have in mind about Roach?"

I sighed and had no idea where to begin. "I didn't join Task Force because I got in fight with Shepherd about my future. I never wanted to be a soldier, but he forced me to be one. So he closed me in a room for those two months and didn't let me out until I changed my mind. And I hope Roach doesn't get in trouble for this, but since you are my superior now I have to trust you with my life, I believe that you will understand and won't judge him." I explained. He looked a little shocked at my two month jail session. "Go on." He said.

"You see, when I was closed in there, Roach broke in Generals barracks and my room. He was keeping me company for last week or so since I couldn't leave. Meeting him made me change my mind. Please, don't get mad. I… I." I couldn't find words to fully explain this situation we were in. I wasn't even sure if there was anything serious happening between me and Gary.

"I understand. When I was younger I was in alike situation. Just know that love is not a game, so don't play with Gary. And most important don't forget that in first place we are soldiers and have responsibilities; only then we are people that can endure their feelings." He said and led me towards the exit.

"Thank you, sir." I said and noticed him smiling at me.

"Now go, meet your new teammates." Captain said and walked away in unknown for me direction.

I walked over to barracks hoping to meet someone there. I got excited and to see them there. Some were just relaxing, others were discussing something fiercely, and well Meat was playfully fighting with Roach. Everyone looked kinda distant and busy with their own thoughts but everyone noticed me coming over to them.

"Here's our little baby." Said Meat and released Roach who was breathing heavily. Everyone laughed at his remark.

"We thought of calling Roach baby since he was youngest, but now we have you." Added Royce who at first was a judge in Meat's and Roaches fight.

I smiled at them and said "Call me 'Princess'." I even did a little curtsy. They all laughed at my response, even Roach managed to smile. I noticed he was feeling uncomfortable. Something was bothering but I couldn't just ask about it out of blue.

"So, princess, how did you decide to be a soldier?" Ozone asked.

"I didn't. My father did. I am a third daughter in the family and he always wanted a boy who would take his father's steps and pursue military career. I had no other choice."

I could hear them go 'ouch' and 'damn'. We've spent another half an hour chatting before we had dinner. All members seemed kind of nice and I felt respect for them. I knew they were more experienced so I did my best to learn from them.

* * *

Almost two months passed since I was released from my father's prison and I was getting back in shape. I grew back some weight and no longer looked like walking skeleton. Also my skills improved greatly. I was more effective in hand to hand combat, I was more accurate in sniping and I was better in overall weapon handling. My relationship with other men improved too though they sometimes mocked me and Roach. That's the life of F.N.G. for you.

Speaking of him, that day Roach didn't show up in training, which was odd, and later Angel told me he had food poisoning therefore had to skip two days of training. During lunch I made two cups of tea and walked to the barracks to visit him. I knocked on the door and when I've heard him say 'Come in' opened it. He was lying on his bed and smiled when he saw me enter the room.

"Hey there," I said closing the door behind me "brought you some tea."

Roach put down a book of some kind under his bed and took one of the cups. I smiled at him when he moved to the side to make some space for me to sit down.

"Angel said that you're not allowed to eat so I seceded to bring you something to drink." I said sitting next to him.

"Isn't it lunch time now? If I have to skip my meals that doesn't mean you have to starve too." He seemed a little worried about my decision to come over to him.

"Don't worry. I finished my meal already." I made a little pause to smirk "And ate yours too."

"Oh, you cheeky bastard. It's my food." He said jokingly when his stomach rumbled. I liked his British accent, especially when he was cursing. "God, I'm so hungry right now." I giggled at his stomach and took a sip of my tea.

"I love tea so much. When my father kicks the bucket I will quit my military career and open a tea shop."

He looked at me with a wicked smile. "So that's how you see your future? What else is there?"

"Well, I will have a big house in suburbs with a nice garden. I will have a dog, preferably Staffordshire terrier. I will have a whole room in that house dedicated to art and music. And I will open that damn tea shop."

"And you will do it all alone?" Gary asked with completely serious look on his face.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. First thought was to say 'No, I will take you with me, dummy. We will get married, have five children and live happily ever after.' But decided he won't understand my humour so I simply said "I have no idea."

While drinking all sorts of memories were going through my head. Most of them were about Roach and all the crazy things we managed to do in two months of knowing each other. I knew it was crazy to become so attached to someone in such short time. I've felt really strange about him. The way I've never felt before.

"What are you thinking about?" Gary asked when he finished his tea.

"You" I said with a smile." And all the things we managed to do over the last months. Strange we got away most of the times."

He laughed and said "We would be so dead if anyone found out what we did. Like when we got out of your father's barracks or when we snuck into mess hall for snacks at night. How many times we rummaged through the kitchen?"

"I have no idea. For two months we did it way too much. How about that time we stayed up all night running around the base like maniacs and went straight to training without sleep?" I said laughing out loud.

"I can't believe it's only two months. Feels like I know you or eternity." Roach smiled.

"Yeah, time flies." I sighed and then I remembered. "Time. Oh, shit. It's time for training." I jumped up.

"Leave the cups. I'll tell Angel to clean up when he comes over to check up on me."

I ran over to the door saying "You're the best, Gary."

"Good luck with the training."

* * *

In the evening, after the training and dinner whole group gathered beside the barracks. That day even Ghost joined us.

"How's it going, youngster?" he asked putting his arm over my shoulders. "Old wolves act nice with you?"

I nodded smiling and everyone laughed when someone howled. I bet it was Meat. If anything is stupid or whinny, it's Meat.

"Where's the other youngster?" Ghost asked an Scarecrow opened the door inviting Roach to join us. He walked out looking a little better than before.

"How are you, mate?"

"Fine, I guess. Starving. Angel said he will bring me some soup tomorrow, but I don't think that's a good idea since I threw up after the last one."

"Eeeew. Ah, man, that's gross." said Meat.

"You can ask Carmen to bring you something. No one can withstand the look on her face and those crystal blue eyes when she wants something." Royce said and I laughed "I would eat all of the food before I could reach mess hall's exit."

"I noticed you've got quite the appetite." said Ghost. I smiled at him and shrugged. "What can I say, I have passion for food."

"We all do, but no one gives a second meal." whined Ozone.

"Alright, have fun you guys, I'll be leaving for now." Said Ghost and I gave him a hug before he left us. Others looked impressed with my bravery.

Soon enough we all went to our rooms. Lying in my bed before I fell asleep I kept thinking about Roach. I had a very bad feeling about him, about my father and about future overall. I decided that all of the anxiety was just coming up because I was tired so I pushed away the thoughts and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so sorry for not updating this earlier. I was very busy with my mid-terms and finals. Still have 4 exams to go! And I am studying software engineering so the finals aren't a walk in a park. Hopefully I will manage to squeeze in one more chapter between preparing for final exams this month. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading.

* * *

Roach P.O.V.

Four days have passed since I got sick. Cathy visited me when I had to lay back and skip training. I felt flattered, it was nice to stay beside her. I tried my best to keep cool and not to show how nervous I was whenever she was next to me.  
That day I finally felt well enough for any kind of activity. We all gathered at the training grounds. It was fun to get out of bed and move. I have no idea how Cathy managed to stay closed up for two months. Each of us ran three courses. Of course Captain and Ghost had best results. Cathy was closest results to our superiors which is amazing. The rest of us were from 3 to 4 seconds slower with no targets missed.  
When we were done with courses we all gathered outside the training grounds.  
"This is all for today's training." said Ghost. Soldiers were very happy. "Whoa, whoa, no need to hype about it too much."  
"Ghost is right." said Captain. "Since Makarov is not coming out of his shelter we are going to smoke him out. We have a mission today. All of the details will be explained in briefing. See you in two hours at Shepherd's office. Dismissed."  
It was a thrilling moment. I had a few small missions with other members of task force before but thay was one powerful mission if so many members were going. Cathy looked excited, but nervous at the same time. It was her first serious mission with TF. I walked up to her for some comforting. "How do you feel? It's exciting, isn't it?"  
"It is." she nodded. "Wonder how it will go."  
"Relax." I smiled. "Carmen, we are the best soldiers that Shepherd could find on Earth. We'll do fine."  
"I hope you're right, Roach." she said and we decided to walk back to barracks.  
"Mind if I stay with you? I really don't want them mocking me right now." I asked when we reached the barracks.  
"Sure. Come on in." she said opening the door to her room. It was neatly cleaned. I walked in closing the door behind me and sat down on one of the unoccupied beds. Cathy was smiling but I could see she was quite nervous. Cathy laid down on her bed and looked at me.  
"You know, I still have those papers on which we played hangman." She said.  
"No way, really?"  
She nodded leaning over the side of her bed. Cathy opened one of the bags and pulled out a bunch of papers  
"Here are some where you won." She said handing them to me. I smiled at the cute doodles we've drawn. "Can I keep them?"  
"Sure thing." She said and shifted in bed. "I have a bad feeling about this mission. I have a bad feeling about this whole Makarov hunting thing."  
"Hey, don't worry, we'll be fine." I said and got out of bed taking two steps towards hers. I sat down next to her and she sat up to hug me. "We can do this. We have Captain and Ghost with us."

* * *

Briefing started half an hour late. We were handed out some papers with information we needed to know about the mission. Our target was four story building complex 10 miles away from a small village in far east. Those buildings were deserted but many weapon deals were happening there and our task was to interfere one of them and capture the dealers.  
We had to leave early in the morning. Our LZ was 20km away from the complex.  
During the briefing I noticed how anxious Carmen was. Captain noticed that too but didn't say anything. When TF left Shepherds office Cathy stayed in to talk  
I don't know what they talked about bit when she left she didn't look too happy. I didn't have enough time to ask what happened since Captain sent us to rest.

* * *

We had to leave at 3am so we were up at 2. I took a cold shower while others were either eating or preparing their load out. Cold shower helped me leave dream kingdom and be more sane and since I wasn't really hungry I decided to go to armoury to pick my weapons.  
When I entered it saw Carmen and Ghost getting ready. I greeted them. Ghost was friendly as always but Carmen was cold and simply mumbled 'Hi'. I was used to seeing her quite excited about training it was strange seeing her like that. Though it's not very strange when you think more; it wasn't training. It was real. A battle that consisted of killing other people.  
Few minutes later I was done arming myself. Soon enough rest of TF joined us. When we all gathered around the pave low that was supposed to carry us to our destination Captain made a quick note.  
"Remember, this has to be as stealthy as possible. I will be giving orders through coms and you will follow them. Especially newbies. No chatting is allowed unless it is about the enemy position or it has something to do with the mission. Alright. Get in."  
Trip was long and others decided to have some naps. Cathy was staring into the emptiness in front of her. Even our superiors let her have her personal space and time and didn't ask how she's feeling. The look on her face sent shivers down my spine.  
"So, Roach" began Captain. "How do you like serving in the States?"  
"To be honest I miss Britain. Though I enjoy being here. It's nice to serve with fellow soldiers from SAS." I answered.  
"It's nice to have you here Roach. You remind me of how I has years ago." Said Ghost laughing.  
"That's optimistic." I said leaning back. "Maybe one day I'll end up as Lieutenant too."  
"End up?" Captain mocked. "You need to put a lot of effort and hard work to become Lieutenant."  
"Really?" Said Ghost. "Hard work? How did you become a Captain, sir?"  
We all laughed at Ghost. Having that chat made me ease up a little and forget about the awaiting danger.

* * *

3rd person POV

The heli landed and soldiers followed their superiors lead. It was an early morning and it must have been raining earlier as the weather was cold and humid. Team was moving through woods. The distance they had to cover was long.  
Once they reach the complex Captain stopped the group.  
"We will enter the first building in groups. Toad, Ozone, take the entrance on the left. Carmen, Scarecrow, to the right. Roach, you're with me. Others stay outside. Move up."  
Soldiers moved into smaller groups and walked up to entrances. Captain nodded and each group entered the building. They moved up just to find it empty.  
"What's your sitrep?" Asked Captain.  
"No sign of enemies, sir." answered Ozone.  
"Nothing here." said Scarecrow.  
Captain told them to move up to the roof carefully checking each floor. Soldiers went from room to room checking each of them for enemies but there weren't any. Cathy was feeling extremely nervous but tried to look more cautious than scared. She was glad that Scarecrow was by her side. He was more experienced. Though it was obvious why he was called Scarecrow. His face and rest of visible skin was covered with scars. Young female wondered how much pain he had went through.  
"I don't like this." Scarecrow whispered to Carmen. "Let's move up."  
Carmen nodded and followed Scarecrow up the stairs.  
Meanwhile Captain and Roach were at the last floor. It was getting on Roaches nerves. No enemies, not even a sign they were there, no footsteps in the dust of the deserted building like Captain and himself were leaving. This obviously was off and when he was about to exclaim how ridiculous it is Captain shut Roach up saying "We have to do our job, Roach."  
The two of them reached the roof first. Minutes later other two groups joined but before they could group up a loud explosion was heard. Soldiers turned to where the sound came from just to see that where Carmen and Scarecrow were was a cloud of dust.  
"Carmen!" Roach shouted going towards the explosion.  
"Roach, stop." Said Captain grabbing his arm and pulling back.  
"Sir, it's an ambush." Said Toad ducking behind cover. Rest of the group followed him whrn bullets started flying towards them from other buildings.  
"Ghost, take everyone inside. We've been ambushed." Captain ordered still holding onto Roach. He was all stressed up since MacTavish didn't let him check up on Carmen.  
"Return fire and move one floor down." Ordered Captain and everyone moved towards the stairway. Four men moved down the stairs. Once they were on the fourth floor they noticed a huge hole in the ground that was also in the roof and ground of lower floor. Roach ran up to it as fast as he could. "Sir, they're not there."  
"We have a bigger problem right now. Go fight enemies, Roach. That's an order." Said Captain and moved up to window to shoot enemies.  
Rest of the group was on the ground floor with Ghost also fighting enemies. Ten minutes later they cleared out enough enemies to move and regroup.  
"Ghost, what's your sitrep? Any sight of Scarecrow or Carmen?" Captain asked leading the group few floors lower.  
"Negative, sir. But we've found an entrance to basement. It looks like it leads somewhere." They heard Ghosts answer. "You can see blood trail too."

* * *

I am also sorry for this cliffhanger. I'll post next chapter as soon as I free myself from finals. And again thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, here's another chapter. Nothing much to say this time. I rambled about my exam session last time so all I will say is hope you enjoy :)

(also I noticed that text format in last chapter was different than before. it's probably because I updated from my phone so this time I tried to make it look more like before)

* * *

Cathy was dizzy and could hardly understand her surroundings. Slowly her vision became clearer. She noticed that her arms and legs were tied to the chair she was sitting on. Cathy looked around the room and saw Scarecrow sitting tied to a chair a few metres away right in front of her. Right from her there was a table and two enemies were standing beside it. One of them noticed that she was awake.

"O, smotri ona prosnulas." (Oh, look, she's awake) he said to the other one and they walked up to her.

"Nu, zaya, znaesh pochemu ty zdes?" (Well, bunny, do you know why are you here?) the other one asked.

Cathy looked up to them trying to move in the chair. She tried to look calm but you could clearly see fear in her eyes. Cathy understood that they weren't in the building that they were in the beginning of the mission and that possibility that someone would save them was small.

"Don't hurt her." said Scarecrow.

"No one asked you." said one Russian and punched Scarecrow. "You sit quiet."

Cathy moved in her seat nervously. There was no way she could escape. Other Russian grabbed her by the chin and held tightly.

"Tell me, where does your daddy hold his troops?" He asked. "You understand what I'm talking about."

"I don't know." she answered and received a punch. She flinched at the burning feeling on her cheek and seconds later she received another punch.

"Answer my question. Gde ego soldaty?" he asked again.

"I'm telling you I have no idea." she said. Angry Russian packed a few punches and Cathy started coughing out blood. Scarecrow looked at Cathy with fear. He shivered when he saw blood. Once he was about to say something he got punched again. Scarecrow groaned at the pain. There was nothing he could do to ease her torture. He could try to take Russian attention because he can withstand more pain, but they would simply go back to her as soon as they are done with him.

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm just a Sergeant and I have no knowledge whatsoever you need." she said lowly and looked to the enemy soldier that was standing next to her. The other one turned around to see her.

"Alright then. I'll ask you a different question." he said pulling out his knife out of the holster. Russian grabbed her by the chin and put the sharp edge to the side of her face just up from her temple. He pressed the knife to her skin and asked "What are the administration codes in your military system?"

"I don't know." Cathy said with her voice cracking. She started crying out loud and screaming when enemy dragged the knife down a few centimetres cutting her skin. Blood started streaming down her cheek.

"Tell me everything you know about Shepherd. Raskazhi!"(Tell me)

Cathy trembled feeling the pressure of the knife. Tears were streaming down her face when it moved all the way down her face. When the Russian walked away she let her head hang low. Cathy could see blood drops falling on her uniform soaking it. She felt pounding in her head from all the stress and pain. It looked like she wasn't controlling her body anymore.

* * *

Whole team grouped up in the basement. Captain looked around the place. It was dark and damp but you could see blood on the floor.

"Depending on the trail" he began saying while following it "person was dragged out there. He couldn't have walked himself."

The rest of the team slowly followed Captain. The tunnel they walked through connected the buildings and it was an opportunity to attack the enemies faster. Roaches hands were shaking at the thought of anything happening to Catherine. He was the one who kept saying that everything will be alright. Gary felt guilty for what happened.

Task force was pushing through the building. Resistance was huge but they managed to get through the enemies though they weren't very successful. There was no weapon deal happening and they didn't gather any information. This whole mission was a set up.

They all gathered at the ground floor of the last building waiting for the Captains order. He was standing beside the window holding his rifle close to his chest. He knew how troublesome this situation was and how dangerous it gets with every second they waste.

"There is no trace they were dragged into one of these buildings." he began saying. "Only option is the village East from here. Though I have no logical explanation why they did this or why they would take our soldiers there it is our only option. We move out in five minutes. And I want to make sure everyone understands what following my orders mean." he finished his sentence staring at Roach who looked to his superior and nodded.

Others had a little chat discussing what happened and what they were about to do. They all seemed quite indifferent to what was happening. At least that's what Roach thought looking at their calm faces.

"Whose blood was it anyways?" asked Ozone. "What if it wasn't Carmen's or Scarecrow's? What if the explosion hurt our enemies and it was their blood and our friends are taken somewhere else?"

Nobody liked Ozone's idea. Especially Roach. His heart trembled making him feel crazy. Gary fell in love with a girl over such short time. Worst part both of them were in the service and every second could be their last.

"Don't say things like that, Ozone. We'll find them and save them. Right, mate?" said Ghost patting Gary's shoulder. "We are moving out."

Soldiers gathered outside the building and moved towards the village. The distance between the complex and their destination was smaller than between LZ and complex so it didn't take as much time to reach it.

The village was surrounded by a big concrete wall with spiky wire on top and the entrance was heavily guarded. TF was slowly moving up trying to ambush the enemies. Suddenly a loud female scream was heard and guards got distracted. Captain took this opportunity and said 'Open fire' killing first few enemies. Each member shot enemies moving forward through the gate facing even more resistance. Another loud female cry was heard and Roach couldn't hold anymore. His hands were shaking like mad and as he was about to dash towards the centre of village Captain grabbed him by the elbow pulling him down to ground.

"If you go around recklessly like this you won't stay in Task Force for long." he said after he turned of his coms. "Get your grip, soldier. We are on a mission." Roach got up and followed Captain silently. His heart was pacing like a race horse.

The team came storming in the houses with no luck only finding more enemies. Minutes later they came to the last house in the village.

"Roach, Toad, stay outside and cover us. Rest of you go inside. Move!" said Captain and rushed inside. They didn't meet much resistance. Once ground and first floors were clear MacTavish sent Ghost and Archer to the basement. Two soldiers went down just to see two helpless enemies holding their teammates as hostages.

Torturers were shot in a blink of an eye and Ghost rushed towards Scarecrow to check up on him. As he was cutting the ropes Scarecrow said: "I'm alright. Carmen on the other hand is wounded heavily."

Ghost nodded and turned to Carmen. He gently touched her chin lifting her head. She groaned at his touch. Lieutenant sighed at the sight of her face. It was swollen and covered in blood. Archer walked up to ground floor and told his superior about the situation. Captain nodded and walking down to basement called in the base for ride back. He walked up to Ghost who was cutting the ropes that tied Carmen.

"I'll carry her back. You support Scarecrow." he said and picked Catherine up. She looked like a porcelain doll abandoned in an old attic. So pale and easily breakable. Captain barely felt her weight. He carefully carried her up the stairs to ground floor and out of the house. Scarecrow and Ghost followed him closely.  
"Follow me. Primary LZ. Double time." he said while moving through the streets of the village. All men followed Captain with weapons ready. They moved up quickly as they cleared out all of the enemies on their way there.

Roach was catching up with everyone. At the sight of Carmen his heart just dropped and he just froze. Gary couldn't believe someone could do something so cruel, so sadistic. He knew he had to do his best and make every Russian who is associated with this pay.

They reached the LZ and boarded the heli quickly. Captain laid Catherine on a few seats and let Ghost do his job. He took the first aid kit and started cleaning Cathy's wounds. She groaned once again when Ghost touched her face. Her skin was swollen and bruised also behind all the blood was hiding a huge cut going down the side of her face. Scarecrow flinched at the sight.

"There, there. It's okay." he said calmingly when she came back to her senses and pierced him with her cold dead eyes. "You're going to be alright.  
She was breathing heavily with her head pounding and hands shaking. Ghost was as careful as possible cleaning her skin. It was just as painful as it was before for her but she was too tired to cry about it.

"I cleaned your wounds so there's no infection. I'll leave the rest for Angel, darling." she nodded at Ghosts response and minutes later Carmen passed out again.  
Soldiers were all tensed from that day's events. No one really talked the whole trip back to base. The only thing Roach noticed was Captains scolding look. Young Sergeant have never seen his superior so angry. He understood what he did was wrong and might have gotten not only him but the whole team in danger. He sighed at the thought of a long lesson that awaits him when they get back to base.

And Roach was right. Just as they landed Captain ordered Ghost to take Carmen to medics and dismissed everyone but Roach.

"Do you understand in what kind of danger you put us being so reckless? Even Carmen could have died because of you. If you don't care about your own safety think about her. If whatever you do could cause pain to her you shouldn't do it." he stated angrily. It took him some time to calm down meanwhile Roach was standing with his head down. "Listen, for what you did I could easily kick you out of this Task Force but I won't. You are a good and skilled soldier and despite getting on my nerves all day for not following my orders you helped us out. We can use someone like you. But the thing is you have to get some control over yourself. I understand how difficult it is. I have been in same situation when I was younger. Duty comes first and only then love. Got it?"

Roach nodded still looking down. He was ashamed, he looked like a fool and almost fucked up this whole mission and his military career but he was thankful Captain let it slip so easily.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I just finished my exam session so hopefully I'll have more time to update this. Enjoy :)

* * *

Carmen's POV

I opened my eyes feeling completely numb. Mo whole body felt really heavy and it was a little difficult to breathe. My vision was blurry, just like my memory, but I managed to understand where I was. I looked around and saw Angel walking around ward. I called him.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked when he walked over to me.

"Oh, just great. I could go train with other soldiers." I said and he laughed at my sarcastic remark.

"I see." He said and gently stroked my hand. "It will be painful when the numbing medicine wears off. I took care of your wounds they will heal quickly, though your body will feel sore for a while so you'll stay here for three more days."

I tried to move in bed but it was too difficult. He helped me sit up and I knew he noticed tears forming in my eyes but I held it back. Things that were happening were painful not only physically but also mentally. I could barely remember what happened in last few days and it drove me mad.

"Don't be sad, princess." Said Angel and I forced a smile. "I'll head out now since it's almost lunch break. Of course I'll bring you something afterwards. I'm pretty sure you are starving."

I nodded thinking about food. I was starving indeed. Angel walked over to door and stopped before leaving. "Oh, and by the way, Scarecrow said he'd come to visit you when you feel better so I'll tell him you're awake. Also I brought you a book to pass the time."

When he left I looked around to see a nightstand beside my bed and a book laying on it. I carefully took it afraid of sharp pain piercing my body. It wasn't really that painful as I thought just a little bit sore. I read the title of the book. "Choke" by Chuck Palahniuk. I was always impressed with Angel's choice of books. It was something unusual but very interesting.

Time passed very slowly since I was alone and trapped in the bed. The book was truly interesting but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I had some images flashing in my head; cloud of dust, lots of blood, Scarecrow, Ghost I think; but it didn't fit in any full picture. Those fragments really scared me. _We were on a mission as I recall but what happened, are others ok? _Those thoughts really distracted me from the book.

Thankfully soon enough Scarecrow came over with plates filled with food. His face lit up with a smile when he saw me. "How are you feeling, dear?" he asked handing me the food.

"I'm fine." I responded. "How are others?"

Scarecrow sat on the other end of bed next to my legs. He took a deep breath before talking. "Everyone's fine more or less no serious injuries. Only two of us actually got hurt."

"Can you tell me what happened? I don't remember anything."

He nodded and I started eating my lunch. Scarecrow told me the whole story about our mission. The explosion, ambush, torture, our teammates saving us. Also about Roach going nuts over what happened with me and how much Captain scolded him. Those were only rumors that he heard from other soldiers but it made me feel better. I finished eating and put the plates on the nightstand.

"Angel said I'll be able to get out of here in a few days. Though I'm quite sure I don't look like I'm capable of anything right now."

"I know it's no comfort, but you look like a mess dear." he said and I smiled. "Look, kid, I can't go training with others so I'll stick with you until you get better and won't let you feel bad about yourself, ok?"

"Yep, company would be nice."

* * *

Three days passed very fast in Scarecrow's company. Captain came over to visit me once but I could see he was stressed out. And who wouldn't be with such things happening? _Oh, I know! - My father. Old shit doesn't give a fuck about anything but his own damned ass._

I walked out of Angel's office just to see my so far closes superior. Scarecrow stood there with a cheeky smile. "How are you, princess?"

I jumped up with my hands in the air. "Ready to kick some ass!" I groaned at the feeling of my still sore body. "Well, ready to at least take that long awaited shower."

He laughed at me and started walking down to barracks. "Today is another laid back day without training."

"Why is that? I mean I would enjoy being lazy as hell for the rest of the week but I really need to get back in shape for fighting desperately."

"You're right. More battles await us and we need to be in best shape. Thing is Captain and Roach are on a mission. Russians stole an ACS module and they are retrieving it. And because of our unsuccessful mission Shepherd is sending some kind Private Allen undercover to Makarov." He explained when we reached the barracks.

"Our mission felt like a failure before we even left the base. I knew something was off." I complained. "Does this Allen guy know Russian? Or is he going to talk in English with his perfect American accent?"

"No idea." sighed Scarecrow.

"Okay, I'll go have a shower now." I said entering my room.

"We'll be in resting room. Come over whenever." He said and waved before leaving.

I surfed through my things and picked skinny jeans and a black tshirt. I walked to the washroom and put my clothes down next to the towels. I looked at the mirror and saw my face still covered with bandages. I carefully took them off to reveal a huge cut going down the side of my face. It was red and painful to touch. _This will leave an awful scar_ I thought and without pitying myself I took off my clothes and got into shower.

20 minutes later I was clean, fully clothed and already going to the resting room. I carefully opened the door as if I was afraid of something. When I walked in the soldiers started cheering.

"Hey, princess, welcome back." said Archer making place for me on the couch.

"Back? I've never left you guys!" I said sitting down.

"When Captain was carrying you back you looked like you were going to leave us." Toad stated.

"Yeah, I know I look awful." I sighed.

"No you don't." said Scarecrow. "You know you are still the prettiest soldier in whole American army, Carmen."

I giggled and leaned towards Archer. "Mind if I use you as a pillow?"

"Sure, go ahead." he said and I made myself comfortable.

"Please don't tell me you are going to sleep again." said Meat. "You've spent almost four days in bed and you are going to sleep?" He walked up to me and started poking me. I tried to defend myself and hit him in the arm. "Stop it, you bastard."

"Make me!" he demanded and I started hit him a few times. Then Archer joined in and grabbed Meat's arm so he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Seconds later he was on the ground with Archer holding him pinned while I was poking him.

"I give up! I give up!" he shouted and we let him go settling back on the couch. Just as I was about to fall asleep with my Archer-pillow, Captain MacTavish and Roach entered the room. Captain walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Allen is now on his undercover mission and its outcome will decide where our battle continues." said Captain and I looked up to him to see a small smile. "Glad to see you alright, Carmen. Don't scare up like that next time, ok?"

I nodded and just seconds before I closed my eyes I saw Gary looking at me with both happiness and worry.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, and thank you for reading my story. Soon I will be posting another story about another character of mine that will actually show up in this story too. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated :)

* * *

Carmen's POV

The next day we ended up in briefing room because Pvt. Allen fucked up with his mission and our world was raging with war. Wasn't it right what I said to Scarecrow? You can't send an American with no knowledge of Russian language undercover to Russia. It's stupid. But at the moment it wasn't the point. We were at the briefing room looking at the pictures and pieces of information on the screen. TF141 was after Alejandro Rojas guy from Brazil who supplied Makarov.

Shepherd dismissed everyone and ordered to get ready ASAP. Everyone left except for me; I stayed sitting. He looked at me with anger. Maybe not anger but more like a mix of disgust and disappointment.

"You are sending me and Scarecrow to battle? We haven't recovered yet." I complained.

"No. Scarecrow is sitting this one out. You on the other hand are going." He said coldly.

"Really? Do you see how I look? I don't think I'm ready for another battle!" My voice was rising as my heart filled with frustration.

"I don't care how you look. You are capable of holding a weapon in your hands which means you are going. That's it. You're dismissed."

"What if I don't want to be dismissed until you explain why did you send us to far East if the supplier is in Brazil? Are you trying to get rid of us?"

"You know nothing about this. You are just a small weapon in a greater game and you will play by the rules I dictate."

I noticed how his expression changed and knew that ot was dangerous to stay there and dashed out the door as fast as I could. Last time I saw Shepherd like that I ended up locked in one room for two months.

* * *

We were driving on the streets of Rio de Janeiro tailing some kind of van looking for Rojas' right hand. We've stopped twice already. I was quite frustrated and scared from my chat with father and this third world war the world was coming to. I was brought to reality when we've stopped again.

"Wait. They've stopped again. Standby." Said Captain who was sitting next to me in the back. Driver and Roach were sitting at the front.

"Got a positive ID." I gripped my weapon firmer feeling the adrenaline rushing over me. Another fight was about to begin. I've heard gunshots and Captain spoke again "Ghost, we have a situation here!"

The bullets started flying towards the car and MacTavish commanded us to get down. When no more shots were heard we got out of our vehicle and ran after the Rojas' assistant.

"Ghost, our driver's dead! We're on foot. Meet us at Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can!"

"Roger I'm on my way." I heard Ghost's response.

We were moving through the streets with cars crashing around and civvies running around screaming in terror. Soon Ghost came up sprinting towards us saying "He went into the alley!"

"Non-lethal takedowns only! We need him alive!" Captain instructed sprinting into the alley after our enemy. "Roach take the shot. Go for his leg!"

"He's down." I've heard his voice through coms as I was the last one to enter the alley. I dropped down beside the wall to rest while Captain and Ghost dragged the assistant into one of the garages. It gave me some time to rest until Meat and Royce joined us. I really needed to catch my breath as I wasn't fully recovered from last time. I mean surviving an explosion, falling down a few floors, being beaten up during interrogation and losing some blood might not seem like a big deal for all of the muscular and fit men that surrounded me but I was a young female that didn't have such built body and my father was a douche that sent me from no military service straight to hell.

"Roach, this is going to take some time. Go with Meat and Royce and check the favela for any sign of Rojas - that's where this guy was headed. You go too, Carmen."

Royce offered me a hand and pulled me up to my feet when I took it. We walked up to the fence and he warned us about civvies in the favela. When the four of us dropped down the ledge Royce ordered Meat to get the people that were in the small area out of the way.

"Roger that." He said and fired his gun into the air. "Este lugar nao e seguro!"

Just as civvies started running away enemies have shown up.

We were fighting our way through favela and I was creeping around every corner trying my best to not get hurt again. Captain asked Royce for a sitrep. There was lots of militia, but no sign of Rojas. I turned around one of the corners pointing my weapon forward when a civil jumped up in front of me when trying to run away. I was a millisecond from pulling a trigger and killing him. I breathed out and nodded him to get out of my way. My heart froze for what it looked like eternity when I hear Royce say "Meat is down! I repeat, Meat is down!"

I stood there frozen until Roach walked up to my side. "You ok?" He asked and when I nodded he said "Stay close and let's go."

We moved through the lower part of the favela killing enemies with bullets flying through the air around us. It wasn't long until Royce informed us about being hit. Roach noticed how I was shaking and once we were done with clearing the surrounding area and reached a road leading to main and upper parts of favela he stopped me. He came closer to comfort me. His arms gently held me close while I buried my face in his chest breathing heavily trying to supress everything that was rushing through me.

"We'll get through this. I won't let you out of my sight this time." He whispered.

Our little moment was interrupted by Captain giving orders. "Roach we've got Rojas' location! He's heading west along the upper levels of the favela. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side - keep going and cut him off at the top! There's no time for backup. You're gonna have to do this on your own. Good luck. Out."

Once again we were in our soldier roles and moved forward through the favela. It consisted a lot more killing as there were only two of us left.

"Roach - this is their territory and they know it well! Keep an eye open for ambush positions and check your corners!" said Captain again as we were clearing our path to the main and higher part of favela. The heat was driving me nuts and I was breathing heavier than usual. Despite the fact I tried my best to keep up with Roach. And from time to time he would look back at me to see if I am ok.

"Roach, watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPGs and machine guns positioned up high!" Just as Captain said it an enemy with a machine gun burst through a window. Roach pushed me to cover and as I wasn't expected that I stumbled over my own feet and fell down with him falling on me. _At least I'm not getting shot at _I thought blushing.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine and will be fine if you don't crush me with your body weight."

He blushed a little too and it looked really cute. "Sorry." said Roach and lifted himself off me and then lifted me back on my feet. Soon we managed to fight our way through all of the trouble to reach the upper part of favela.

"Keep going! Rojas is still headed towards your side of the favela!"

"How big is this place?" I complained. "I'm sure I shot more than a thousand bullets over here." I tried to sound carefree and positive and hide the fact that I was still bitter about what happened to Meat and Royce and that my anxiety was about to burst through and that I was about to break down.

"Don't worry. We're close now. I'm sure we'll be done with this mess soon enough." Roach said reassuringly.

"Roger that! Roach! Carmen! We're still corralling him closer to your side of the hill! Keep an eye open for Rojas! He's making his way across the rooftops!"

"Sir, I've got Rojas in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here!"

"Negative! We can't risk it! Do not engage!"

Ghost and Captain MacTavish were shouting to us through coms and Roach whispered "You two shouting is not helping us fight at all…"

I laughed moving forward and obviously even more enemies have shown up. "Where are they coming from?" I asked reloading my rifle. "Are they cloning themselves? I'm sure I killed hundreds of them."

"Oh, they just respawn like in a video game." Roach said and I looked at him with 'Are you kidding me' look.

He laughed and pulled me by the arm. "Come on. The more we kill, the faster we get through this."

"I've got another clear leg shot!" I've heard Ghost shout.

"Negative! Not unless you wanna carry him back out with all this militia breathing down your neck! I need him unharmed!" answered Captain.

There weren't any enemies in our way so I rushed after Roach and his extremely fast pace.

"Ghost, I'm going far right!"

"Roger that! He's gonna get away!"

"No he's not." Roach and I walked around the corner just in time to see our Captain smashing through the window, tackling Rojas onto a car.

"Now that's badass." I said staring at our Captain.

"Yea…" said Roach. "Were we any help today?"

I shrugged and walked over to our superiors. I dropped down to the ground in one building's shadow to rest. Roach sat down next to me and I leaned to him and put my head on his shoulder. It was a beginning of a long day with obviously even more fighting awaiting us. I sighed and looked at Ghost having fun interrogating Rojas.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reading :) Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Soon enough Rocket and Chemo joined us at the top of the favela. I looked up to Roach and wanted to make a remark how Captain could have sent them to help us out but decided it was disrespectful and kept my mouth shut. Ghost already got the information out of Rojas about a prisoner 627 in Gulag. I shivered at the thought of going from extreme heat to complete frost. It was just not my cup of tea. Chemo sat down in the shadows next to me and Roach. He was breathing heavily. Looked like I wasn't the only who hated the heat.

"I can't get anyone on the horn." Said Ghost leaning on the car that Rojas was previously smashed to.

"How are we getting out of here then?" I asked.

"I know a guy. Let's go find a payphone. They still exist?" said Captain and Rocket walked up to him. "Alright, Ghost, Chemo, you two stay with youngsters. Let's go, Rocket."

As soon as our superior was out of sight Roach opened his mouth. "Payphone? Is he serious?"

I elbowed him to the ribs which hurt me more than him because of the body armour he was wearing.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Don't talk shit about Captain's decisions." I said.

"But I didn't say anything bad. I just asked if he was serious. It could take ages for him to find such thing and in the meanwhile we would get killed by militia and be eaten by vultures. This is more like shit talking." He said and three of us sighed simultaneously.

"I always thought I was a walking problem but then I met you." I mocked Roach and he rolled his eyes.

"You both are problems." Said Ghost.

"What did I do?" I whined looking at the Lieutenant with sad eyes. Ghost laughed.

"You allow Roach to talk too much."

I nodded and looked at Roach who now kept his mouth shut pretending to be mad. Oh boy he looked so cute doing that. I sighed and enjoyed a few moments of calm before storm. It was clear that the battle will start soon from the distant shouts of our enemies. Few minutes later we were crouching with our weapons readied waiting for our Captain to be back.

"Sir, the militia's closing in. Almost 200 of them, front and back." Said Ghost.

"We're gonna have to fight our way to the LZ. Let's go!" Said Captain that just basically came out of nowhere or maybe I just wasn't paying attention.

"Nikolai! We're at the top level of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, over!"

"Ok my friend, I am on the way!" I heard a new voice through the coms. We rushed uphill where we met the resistance. There were loads of them so I dashed to the far right part and took cover behind a small shack.

"Contact! Foot-mobiles on the rooftops, closing in from the south!" I saw Ghost hiding behind the main building and Roach running past him. He picked up a Dragunov and started sniping the enemies. I should say I was impressed with his marksmanship skills.

I took that opportunity to advance and ran towards the entrance of the buildings. I sneaked around shooting enemies from their side until one of them launched towards me knocking me down to the ground making me drop my rifle. I rolled to face him and kicked him in the groin making him flinch. I got just enough time to pull out my knife and get up on my feet before he could stop me. I stabbed him a few times. When he was lying down in pool of blood and I was sure he won't get up I picked up my rifle and continued moving up. I could see the rest of TF141 through the windows.

"Technical comin' in from the south!" shouted Ghost.

"We got another technical! Take it out!" added Captain.

I moved closer to the window and took out the technical shooting them to their backs. Captain nodded at me when he saw me standing inside the building and said "Head through that gate! Keep pushing to the evac point!"

I walked out to the street and shot the enemies as the rest of the teammates sprinted forward past me. I followed them moving down the hill where we encountered even more enemies. I took cover behind a car and thought how Roach was right about them respawning. There was a mass of them. And our LZ was insanely far away.

"Let's go, let's go! We've gotta push through these streets to the market! Watch for flanking routes!" said Captain MacTavish.

As we moved up there was a house with an open door so I walked through it covering Roaches ass since he was walking around without any cover. I moved closer to windows when another enemy came launching towards me. I let out a girly scream taking a few steps back and shooting him before he could reach me. One knockout is enough for a day. I saw Roach run inside the house freaked out and I realized what I just did. "I'm okay." I said through coms "Sorry for that." and heard Ghost giggle.

"Roach! Lay down some fire on the intersection! Heads up! Alley on the left! Keep moving! We're almost at the market!"

Roach and I left the house catching up with the team moving uphill. Once we reach the top and get to a grassy field another technical showed up and I pull Roach down to ground behind barrels as the bullets started lying above us.

"That's for saving me from that machine gun." I said and he smiled at me.

Soon the technical was taken out and we moved to market where Captain ordered "Squad! Spread out and cut through the market! Move!"

Moving around the market was one hell of a fight. If at first I thought running after Rojas was difficult then after we passed the market it looked like a walk in a park. It was even worse when we reached our primary LZ.

"There's Nikolai's Pave Low! Let's go! Nikolai! ETA 20 seconds! Be ready for immediate dustoff!" said Captain running at the front.

"That may not be fast enough! I see more militia closing in on the market!" said Nikolai.

"Pick up the pace! Let's go!

"Nikolai wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead! Go!"

I saw the Pave Low fly away and reload before we all ran out to the open. Quickly we got rid of militia and rushed forward. The team climbed onto the rooftops and I looked at them like a retard. _I'm too short to climb this _I thought and Captain as if reading my mind gave me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "Thanks." I said picking up my speed running and jumping over rooftops.

"We're running out of rooftop!" warned Ghost who was running upfront.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw the gap we had to jump. I got my shit together and picked up the speed needed for such jump.

"We can make it! Go go go!" shouted Captain and I noticed Ghost and Chemo flying over. I jumped without hesitation and landed rolling on the other rooftop. Ghost quickly pulled me inside the heli and turn around just to see Roach slipping down. Captain tried to catch him but unsuccessfully. He got up on his feet and entered the Pave Low with us.

"Roach! Roach! Wake up!"

I sat down breathing heavily since Ghost and Captain were at the entrance and I couldn't really do anything to help.

"Roach! We can see them from the chopper! They're coming for you, dozens of 'em!"

"Roach, we're circling the area but I can't see you! You've got to get to the rooftops!"

Captain and Ghost were constantly shouting at Roach. "I'm coming." He said clearly out of breath.

Ghost sat down also completely out of breath. "Encourage him somehow." He said to me.

I blinked surprised at his words and since I really didn't know what to say I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Roach, run like your butt is on fire." Chemo laughed at it and Ghost just looked at me like I was some kind of weirdo.

"Roach! I see you! Jump down to the rooftops and meet us south of your position! Go!"

"What?" I said staring at Ghost. "It kinda worked."

Captain threw down a ladder and shouted "Jump for it."

"Nikolai! We got him! Get us out of here!"

I sighed and started taking off most of my equipment. Roach soon climbed in and sat down next to me. I smiled cheekily. "So jumping is your weakness?"

"That's not funny. I almost died. Twice." He stared at me.

"Well I almost died too. Had to stab a dude a few times." And then I noticed that I had blood splatter over my uniform. Roach noticed that too and when he opened his mouth I punched him in his arm. "If you're going to make any period jokes I'll kill you."

Others laughed at my words and I laughed too. Roach sighed and leaned back. I smiled at him and used him as my pillow. This whole fight through favela exhausted me.


	10. Chapter 10

So I have rewritten this chapter about 3 times until I got it to the point of 'not sucking that much'. I am still trying to improve my writing style so I would love to get some advice on how to do it and also I would love to get some recommendations for books to read. Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

I woke up in a small room already in the sub. The room was barely lit though it was fine for sleep and relaxation. There was another bed about a metre or two away from the one I was laying on. I looked more closely and noticed Roach laying on it. He had his eyes closed and was breathing peacefully. I shifted my weight and rolled onto my side to look at him.

"Already awake?" He said with his eyes still closed which made me freak out a little since I didn't know he was awake.

"Yea. How did I get here?" I asked actually wondering how I could teleport from the heli to the sub.

"I carried you here." Roach said when he opened his eyes and looked at me. He looked very tired or might have been the lighting in the room that made him look so.

"How is that even possible?" I asked. "And did you sleep at all tonight?"

"It's magic. And I barely had any sleep; have been watching over you and reminiscing. Thinking about my past and how my life would have turned out if I didn't pursue a military career." He looked up at the ceiling when he said it.

I closed my eyes wondering how my life would have been that day if I didn't go to military college. _One thing wouldn't have changed I would still be terrified of my father. Other than that I would have been a musician, a pianist maybe even world known. I guess I would still be fit and athletic since I love working out. Though if I wasn't here I wouldn't have met Gary. And others. Maybe they would have already taken out Makarov? And maybe without casualties. Meat and Royce. Oh lord... maybe I wouldn't be a burden and they would still be alive?_ I felt how I was about to start whimpering like a little kid so I tried to get my grip. I started breathing deeply _I am not a burden_ I kept repeating those words holding back my emotions and tears.

"You ok there?" Asked Gary getting out of bed. I've heard his footsteps getting closer and when they stopped I opened my eyes and saw him standing right beside my bed leaning over me.

"Yes, I'm ok, it's just Meat... and Royce and..." I didn't know what to say. The pain was real. I didn't think it was possible to bond with anyone over such short period of time. But then again I had Roach next to me who I bonded with the most. I wouldn't be able to live through his death. I knew I couldn't lose him.

"I know it's difficult to deal with those feelings but it gets better with time." He said sitting down on the bed. I sat up and wrapped my hand around him when he pulled me into a warm embrace.

And as always our moment was interrupted by Ghost banging on the door shouting "Get ready we're leaving in 20".

He sighed and leaned back looking me right in the eyes. Gary smiled and kissed my forehead. And when he got up to leave said "Don't be sad in here without me, ok?" I nodded.

Before he could leave I screeched "Wait!" quickly threw the blankets off of my legs and leaned over the edge of my bed to put on my combat boots. "I'm coming with you." I said standing up.

"Captain said you are not going this time." He said standing in a doorway.

"Not the mission." I said when I walked closer and pushed him out of the way. "Just around the sub. Before you leave."

"Oh..." he trailed and looked a little distracted. "Ok. Let's go then."

I followed him through the corridors of the sub. They were also a little dark just like the room we were before. There were also other soldiers walking around the sub with their own business. When we walked towards the prep room I noticed Scarecrow and a few others not getting ready. I walked up to Scarecrow and watched Roach put on his gear.

"Do you know where the computers are? I would love to get access to military system." I asked Scarecrow.

He looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "You have an access to it?"

I nodded. "Military college. That's what they teach us there you know. And few other things like psychology and negotiating. Since there are no firing ranges here or courses to run I thought I should improve any other skill I have."

Scarecrow smiled and nodded to me. I quickly waved to Roach before I walked after Scarecrow who was leading me towards the computer lab. I also wanted to blow a kiss but hesitated as it would look weird among the other soldiers.

"Here it is." Said Scarecrow opening door for me. "If you feel a little lonely come over to my and Toad's room. Everyone who is not going to this mission will hang around there."

"Thanks." I said and entered the room. There were other soldiers sitting beside the screens. I completely ignored them and sat down by the computer that was further away from them. I sighed and started typing codes needed for the log in. I had a little trouble with a password since the old fart changed it. _'It should be something about him. It's always about him. How about '__**Iamaselfishbastard**__'... yeah, I guess it's too easy._' I tried a few more combinations until I got the right one. Then I scrolled through all of the accessible information to his private files. Some of them had even more passwords on them. I tried unlocking them. Soon two of five files were free to view and I wasted no time and opened them. What I saw was shocking.

Gold Eagle: This game of yours. You sure it all will work?

Kingfish: Sure it will. If not I have a few more ways to get our war.

GE: Fine. I'll send them over. Captain MacTavish will send her to the right entrance. Don't forget that.

K: Don't worry; my men will take care of everything if you take care of everything on your end.

GE: I am a man of word. No need to ask twice.

K: Hope I can trust your word. Kingfish out.

Gold Eagle was Shepherds codename. He was chatting with Kingfish. We all knew who was called Kingfish. Before further ado I looked at the other file.

K: I didn't get what I needed. The girl is not as weak as you said she would be.

GE: I know. Little brat got some courage thinking she was an important part of the task force. I already sent you an ACS module and a soldier as compensation.

K: You think this will light up the fire to destroy nations?

GE: Obviously. American soldier killing civilians in Russia? The world you known will be gone in mere seconds.

K: You are a horrible person...

Before I could finish reading the whole conversation the file disappeared and words in red 'Access denied' appeared on the screen. Old man caught me spying on him. You can't really call that spying but my chances of bringing him to light were gone. Even if I only warned my superiors I didn't have any proof of my words. I was in a huge trouble and could only count the days until he got rid of me.

I then quickly turned off everything I used and walked out to corridors. I walked back to the rooms and remembered Scarecrow's offer. I knocked on his door and when I heard him say "Come in." opened it. There was him and Toad sitting on one of the beds also Archer, Ozone and Chemo on the other. They had an improvised table in the middle and played on it. There were also a few glasses of whiskey on it. I walked in and squeezed my butt between Scarecrow and Toad.

"Here." said Archer handing me a glass. "You look like you need a drink."

"Thanks." I said and emptied the glass in a few gulps without hesitation. It felt like I was going to cause an earthquake from my nervous shaking and I needed to calm those nerves.

"Now you are a wild drinker, Carmen." Said Toad and others laughed. "Aren't you too young to drink?"

"Oh yeah, I am. Funny how you need to be 18 to become a soldier and 21 to drink alcohol. Oh wait… I completely forgot. I became 21 a month or two ago." I tried to seem careless and not to show how my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

"A month or two?" laughed Chemo. "That's very specific."

Scarecrow dealt the cards while Archer filled the glasses with more whiskey. Once everyone had theirs filled we lifted them up. "Cheers." I said and emptied my glass just as fast as previous one. It was a long night for us.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up at the sound of door closing and freaked out since I had no memory of what happened after fourth drink. I fell off the bed and rolled onto my stomach. "God damn." I mumbled and felt two strong arms take me by the sides of my waist and pull me up from the ground. Once I was standing on my feet I turned around to see Roach.

"Gary!" I cheered like a little girl and jumped up to hug him since he was quite taller than me. I pulled him towards myself with all my strength and gently kissed his cheek. He was very surprised but hugged me back. "Yeah, I missed you too, Cat." He held me close for a while and then started moving towards my bed and then pushed us both on it.

"Oh wow, Roach, not that fast." I joked and he laughed honestly. Gary held me close and it felt so good. He already had all of the equipment taken off and I could finally be so close to him I could hear his heartbeat.

"We have a little less than 2 hours until the next mission. What shall we do during this time?" He asked and softly stroked my back.

"Mmm. Maybe a shower and breakfast would be nice. And then probably chill here."

"You are genius. After hours and hours of Captain telling me what to do I completely forgot how to use my own brain." He said and rolled to the side. "Okay the faster we deal with the first part the quicker we get to chill here. Let's go."

20 minutes later we met up at the cafeteria. It was cramped just like the whole sub. Once we took our meals we walked up to Captain MacTavish who was sitting at one of the tables. He nodded to us and we sat down in front of him. As we enjoyed our meals Roach decided to break the silence.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Captain laughed. "We are in a cafeteria with no one around I'm pretty sure there is no need to ask for one. But just in case... remember I have a knife in my right hand."

"Well, I just wanted to know how you got your nickname." He explained. I kept my mouth shut listening to them talk. It was thrilling to finally find out what Captain's nickname was.

"To be honest... I don't feel like explaining that to you." Captain laughed probably remembering some funny incident back in Britain. "Our young Carmen doesn't even know what it is and I would like to keep it that way. We continued our meals until Captain spoke again. "Permission to speak freely, Sergeant." He joked and it was directed towards Roach.

"Huh?" Gary was confused which made Captain laugh a little more. "Are you two..." he trailed as he pointed to us. We looked one at another with serious faces and when I smiled Roach turned back to Captain and nodded.

"Well I'm happy for you. And here is a surprise for you, Carmen." Said Captain as another man walked up and sat down next to him. "Captain Price. That's the man we found in Gulag. He was my superior back in the day."

"Nice to meet you, sir. Sergeant Catherine Shepherd but just call me Carmen." I said and we shook hands.

"What such pretty lass is doing in army?" He asked looking me in the eyes

"I guess my last name is a hint that I had no other choice..." I sighed and continued my meal. My head was still pounding from last night and I made a note to self 'Never drink with the Task Force again'.

"I heard you were supposed to come with us this mission today. Well, I'd rather you stay in with MacTavish today." Price said to me and looked at our Captain who nodded.

We then continued our breakfast in silence. Captain MacTavish left first and when Roach and I decided to leave Captain Price asked me to stay as he wanted to talk with me so Roach walked out alone. I stayed sitting in front of Price waiting for him to start talking.

"How are you doing in Task Force, lass? I hope you don't feel pressured to be just as strong as others." He asked in a while.

"I'm fine more or less. Everyone support me and the only person who pressures me is Shepherd." I answered honestly.

"That's good. You know I looked at all the results of when you graduated from college. They are very impressive; you were the best one this year."

"Sir, may I ask where is this leading to?" I decided to ask trying not to sound disrespectful.

"I know you might be young but you have brains of a mastermind. You're not a stupid young girl you want everyone to think you are. I like this role but it's time to shake it off and use your skills to take out Makarov." Price said and leaned forward putting his arms on the table. "I know you might be worried what others will think when you show your true self but naïve little girl won't save Roach. How far are you willing to go to save him?"

I was shocked on how quickly he saw through it. I knew that pretending to be weak would get me out of battlefield that I didn't ever want to enter especially after fucking up at the very first mission. Though I wasn't pretending that much. I was physically weaker than anyone else though I got at least one good thing from my father – mastermind brain. "I know it's not going to save me. It barely helped me save my own ass." I sighed avoiding eye contact. "Thing is… Roach fell in love with that little girl. How will he react when he sees me manipulating everyone around? I mean I look and feel like that teenager but I know it's time to toughen up."

"He will understand it. At least it's better to have him a little angry and alive than lose him forever. Now after this mission we are going to attack Makarov and you have to be ready to give it all." He said knowing that would convince me. I had a soft spot for Roach. I loved him.

"I will. Not only Roach but the whole world is at stake. Time to grow up and stop the evil from destroying the world." I said.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He said and smiled at me. "You can go now, lass."

I stood up and wanted to go but decided to warn him. "One more thing, sir. If I were you, I wouldn't trust Shepherd." I knew I couldn't just tell him about Shepherds chats with Makarov but a warning is better than nothing.

"I'll keep that in mind, lass." He nodded and I walked out. Roach was waiting for me outside and I looked at him with a smile being back to my 'normal' self. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to our room. He sat down on his bed, pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So we're dating now?" He asked.

"Technically we haven't went on a single date but I guess you can all me your girlfriend." I joked putting my arms on his shoulders. Gary laughed and leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't anything like they say it would be; no sparks, no butterflies, but I felt my heart skip a beat and the shivers went down my spine and, oh dear, it took my breath away. Though the kiss was very gentle and soft I could feel his passion. Then he moved away for both of us to catch our breaths and then we went for a round two. Gary pulled me closer to himself while leaning back so I fell on top of him. Seconds later I was pushed onto my side as he was making his way to top.

"Really?" I laughed. "You're heavy, dude."

"And you're a mood killer." He pouted and kissed me again this time a little rougher and more passionate. "I completely forgot about our mission." He said when he moved away again.

"I think we have half an hour before you have to get ready." I giggled pushing him off of me and sitting up.

"Oh yes, because our princess is honoured with safety while I get to fight Russians and get my ass kicked." Roach mumbled pretending to be mad.

I curled up against his side and said "Well, there will come a time when every single one member of Task Force will be on a battlefield. And that day I'll stand by your side. Just know that whatever happens… I love you."

He gently kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you too, Catherine."

Half an hour later I was sitting beside Captain MacTavish who was typing things in the computer. Through an earpiece I could hear everyone talking. "Uplink nearly complete. General Shepherd, you're online with Captain Price."

I gulped at the name of my father. I didn't want him to know I was there so I remained silent.

"Back from the brink, Captain." I've heard his low voice.

"Out of the frying pan is more like it." Said Price. "This world looks more like hell than the one I just left."

"We thought we'd recover the ACS before Russians could crack it. We were wrong. Then Makarov turned the US into his scapegoat. Next thing you know there's flames everywhere."

'Lies. It's all lies' I thought at his response 'You planned this all along, you bastard.'

"What's this message you're sending me?" He asked when an image appeared on the screen. A Russian nuclear submarine was analysed showing its internal mechanical layout and nuclear payload.

"You wanna put out an oil fire, sir, you set off a bigger explosion right next to it. Sucks away the oxygen. Snuffs the flame." Explained Captain Price.

"Price, you been locked away too long. Better get your mind right, son."

"Shepherd, are you willing to do what is necessary to win?"

"Always."

"We got ourselves a pretty big fire. Gonna need a huge bang."

"You've been in gulag too long, Price. Focus on taking out Makarov."

'Now that he has his war going and can play a hero he is getting rid of his partner. Cutting loose ends.' I thought.

"No time, sir. We need to end this war today." Insisted Captain Price.

"I'm not asking you, Price. This is an order! You're to..." suddenly the connection with Shepherd was gone.

"Looks like we lost our connection." Said Price who obviously terminated the signal.

"You have guts, Captain." I said.

"I had your advice in mind and did what was necessary. We are ending this war today."

"Your advice?" MacTavish turned his head to look at me and I shook my head looking at the computer screen which had the satellite tracking Captain Price.

Captain MacTavish also looked at his screen and said "Price, I can barely see Roach's chute on my satellite feed. Too much interference. Do you see him, over?"

"Roger that, Soap. I've found Roach." Answered Price while I was staring at the other Captain like a weirdo. I was eyeballing him like mad. 'His nickname is Soap?' I thought.

Once our screens shown the same as Price and Roach grouped up Captain MacTavish switched to tracking Ghost. "Copy that. The rest of the team landed near Ghost, pretty far to East."

I shivered at the mention of teams location. Words 'Far' and 'East' didn't go along too well for me. I breathed in deeply and calmed down. 'Be tough, Carmen. Don't be a sissy. Get your grip on.'

"Tell them to proceed with the mission, we'll regroup if possible. Roach follow me and stay out of sight." I looked at them moving up through the woods probably freezing their asses in the snow. They kept a small chatter while they moved up to the enemy base. Roach did a very good job being stealthy and staying hidden. I felt less worried about him because Captain Price was with him. That man was in Pripyat and led Captain MacTavish many years ago. No wonder they were so badass.

"You look unusually serious." I heard MacTavish say. He looked at me a little concerned.

"I'm fine. Getting my mind ready for next mission. Something just feels off." I explained looking at him. He nodded and looked back at the screen. It took them a while to get through the base but we sat there patiently waiting for them. Soap was remotely arming AGM's for Roach to shoot but I basically had nothing to do and felt useless. It didn't help with overthinking too.

"Code Black!" I've heard Ghost shout through the earpiece and it brought me to reality. MacTavish was standing and getting ready to go out of the room. "Let's go get ready for the next mission." He said to me and I stood up to follow him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N; Once again I am very sorry I stop updating this story. I am more concentrated on a different story of mine because I have a clear plot line for it. It is very difficult when my only goal was to save Roach which isn't that easy. Anyway I plan to come back to this story when I advance my other story and finish it. Thank you for being here and happy reading :)

* * *

It was the day we had to hunt down Makarov. The plan was to attack two of his safehouses at the same time. Our two Captains had to go to a boneyard in Afghanistan while Roach and I were under the command of Lieutenant in Georgia. I couldn't believe that it was happening but seeing my own father as he was explaining the whole plan to us put my mind straight. Price was right when he said I had to toughen up and give myself to our goal; to do the right thing. Not trusting what Shepherd offered as a loadout I went on to armoury and got myself plenty of additional electronics and weapons.

Trip from US to Georgia wasn't a short one. I sat there in the chopper right next to Roach and in front of Ghost but I could concentrate only on one thing - making the truth come out to the surface. Convincing Makarov to give out the information about Shepherd and their common plans wasn't easy. Hell, my father was one hell of a strategist, just like Makarov, I didn't have anything to bet in their game of big stakes. On the other hand I didn't have anything to lose but it wasn't enough. _How I am supposed to save others from Shepherd…_ was the only thought running through my head at the time.

"You okay there, Carmen?" Asked Ghost waving his hand in front of my face to stop me from staring at one point. When I was brought back to reality he leaned back and crossed his arms on his chest. "You seem way too serious for your normal state." Said Ghost and looked at me concerned. I felt his gaze upon me when I looked away and thought of what to say. Everyone seemed concerned maybe more about the mission and not me but it seemed like there was a mist of bad emotions floating around the helicopter.

I decided to be serious and instead of brushing it off like nothing I explained what I was feeling. "It shouldn't be too surprising. I went only on a few missions with you and they didn't go too well. In the first one I fucked up completely." I breathed out feeling my hands to shake. I was trying to avoid getting nervous since from the moment of our leave I was concentrated and cold-blooded but it was slowly creeping onto me. "If it wasn't for Roach who dragged me with him along the way I would have died in that favela. I think my seriousness is totally reasonable."

"You think it was our fault for being the ones in the explosion and getting taken as hostages? You need to revalue what fucking up is." Said Scarecrow and shook his head. He was one of my favourite superiors because he was always there to keep me up when I was feeling down.

"We're almost there." Said the pilot and I grabbed my rifle making sure I was prepared for the battle. I had to think and do it fast because the string that was holding us all alive was about to pop. "I already evaluated what happened before and taken it into credit. We will do this the right way." I said and looked at Roach who spent his time silent which was unusual. He looked at me surprised and a little frustrated. He knew something was off with me and it wasn't just about the mission. You could see in his eyes that he didn't buy the 'I'm worried about the mission' thing though without saying a word he put on his helmet and headgear.

"Get ready." Said the second pilot and we all got up from the seats. When the heli landed we jumped out of it and walked forward with Ghost in the lead. Archer and Toad taken the positions by the cliff with their sniper rifles. I loaded my weapon and walked up to Ghost who was giving commands to rest of us. "Strike team go. Engage Makarov on sight."

Those words cut deep in my mind; _if we kill Makarov there is no way to prove Shepherd betrayed his country. _We moved up towards the estate through a forest and a field that was set up with Bouncing Betties. I dropped down on the ground and rolled away from the source of explosions. Some of the team members weren't fast enough but I saw Ghost and Roach in front of me getting up from the ground and felt a little relieved. I looked around to see Ozone run past me while Scarecrow stopped beside and gave me a hand to get up. I gratefully took it and we moved after the rest when the first enemies shown up in the woods. We quickly engage them to move on.

"We got two trucks leaving the target building." Said Archer and I followed the trucks in my sights. Sending a couple of rounds I noticed that they were bulletproof. Unable to do much damaged I waited crouching for any orders. I heard Archer announce that he was firing a Javelin and took a couple of steps back to avoid being hit. "Moving vehicles have been neutralized. Be advised, we have not, I repeat, we have not spotted Makarov, and no one else has left the house. Those trucks may have been decoys. Over."

We continued moving up to the safehouse meeting even more resistance. I did my best to fight them, knowing that long hours of training paid off. I had only one precious life and it depended on my ability to shoot precisely. Once the yard was clear we moved to breach the main door to the house. The first to go in were Roach and Ghost. They were amazing in the way they managed to sweep through enemies so clean. I walked after them and looked around.

"Office clear! Ozone, make sure no one leaves through the kitchen." Said Ghost and looked at me. I walked up to him and said "I'll cover the office." He nodded and walked up to the top floor with Roach to breach any other closed rooms. In a couple of minutes the whole house was clear and we all gathered at the office.

"Shepherd, this is Ghost. No sign of Makarov, I repeat, no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan?" Began a long talk about the situation Ghost and I didn't feel too happy knowing that my father was to give any new orders.

"Plenty...at least fifty hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov. Perhaps our intel was off." I heard Price say.

"Well, the quality of the intel's about to change. This safehouse is a bloody goldmine." Said Ghost and I looked at the computer and other pieces of information all around there.

"Copy that. Ghost, have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook. Names, contacts, places, everything." Said my father and gave me a perfect excuse to walk away from the whole team. I walked up to the stairs and Roach followed me with his eyes giving me a questioning look.

"I'm going to gather intel." I whispered with my earpiece turned off and sprinted up the stairs. I didn't want to listen to the rest of their conversation with my father knowing I had to do something to get in contact with Makarov. At the top floor I walked around looking and rummaging through the dead bodies Roach left when breaching. I took off one of their earpieces and took out one of the electronic gadgets to connect it to my own. Making sure that I connected it properly and others wouldn't hear my chat if Makarov responded I said "Makarov, this is Shepherd. Catherine Shepherd."

Not hearing a response I continued "I know you can hear me and I know that Shepherd betrayed you like he betrays everyone. Now my team is gathering all the intel you had here and Shepherd will have everything that he needs leaving you with nothing on him. I can sell him out to you." Hearing no response I tried to think of a way to make him communicate with me. "Proshu vas pomoch" I said in my broken Russian what I knew meant 'I'm asking for your help'.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Roach's voice behind me and jumped startled when he shown up unexpected. I didn't know what to tell him and he continued staring at me angry and took a step closer. I stood up and he was just right in front of me looking at me intimidating. It was the first time Roach acted so harsh with me. "It doesn't seem like you are looking for intel. What are you doing?" I tried to step away but he put his arm on my waist and pulled my back up to him.

"Roach, I can't explain. Not now anyway." I mumbled trying to come up with something that would calm him down but nothing good came to my head so I just blurted out "We can't trust Shepherd and I am looking for friends." I said and heard a laugh coming from my earpiece. Luckily Ghost called Roach and he had to leave me be.

"Makarov's men are going to do whatever it takes to keep us from leaving with this intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transfer's done. Use the weapons caches and set up your claymores if you've got any left. Defensive positions, let's go!" I heard him say from the office and breathed out trying to calm my racing heart. Roach walked down the stairs and I crouched at the top of them covering the main door.

"Having problems with your boyfriend?" I heard Makarov ask through the comms. I sighed and nodded to myself. He knew why I was trying to contact him and I waited for him to make the offer himself. "Why do you need me, Catherine? I don't see any reason for you to contact me like this."

"Shepherd is planning to get rid of us. I need to stop him." I said and waited patiently knowing that I was still supposed to fight his men.

"I don't think he will get rid of you. His own daughter." He said ironically knowing that he already sold me out to him once. I didn't have much meaning to him. I continued shooting the enemies coming to the house unaware of what was going on in our team. "You know that you are offering yourself as a payment?" I stayed silent knowing that it's the only way. If that saves my friends and gives me proof that my father is a liar I had to do it. "What exactly do you need?" He asked me.

"Get us out of here. Before Shepherd gets us." I said and walked down to the ground floor to see that there's only Ghost and Roach left there. I looked around clueless when Roach took me by the hand and tried to pull me out of the house. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"While you were chatting with your friends there we were fighting and dying for this information. Now we are getting out of here." He said pulling me outside. I wanted to stop him but didn't have a chance to.

"This is Shepherd. We're almost at the LZ. What's your status, over?" I heard my father as we were leaving. Roach let me go and continued shooting the enemies pushing forward while I stood back.

"We're on our way to the LZ! Roach, let's go!" Said Ghost and we rushed down the hill towards the LZ where Shepherd was arriving. I tried to slow them down by jumping into Makarov's men gunfire but when I stood in front of his soldiers they were aiming at me but not a single bullet flew towards me. I stood there for a second trying to understand what was happening.

"I've been shot. Need help." I said and faked a limping stumbling to walk. Roach rushed back to help me. He seemed angry at me just as much as before but he grabbed my arm and dragged with him.

"They're bracketing our position with mortars, keep moving but watch your back! Roach, I got you covered! Go! Go! Get to the LZ! Keep moving! We gotta get to the LZ! Roach, come on!" Said Ghost covering us while Roach was pulling me with him. We evaded a few explosions from the mortar and Roach managed to shoot his way through until one mortar exploded way too close to us. I went flying back like a ragdoll losing my consciousness.

When I managed to get my head clear and open my eyes I managed to see that I was being dragged up the hill. My vision was still too blurry to understand where exactly I was. I couldn't hear much of my surroundings because of the concussion. I tried to breathe deeper and use my hands to get a grasp of whatever around me. Finally the movement stopped and I saw Makarov's men around me. One of them threw his arm around his shoulders and picked me up. I regained my hearing and there was a faint voice with a lot of noise in the background coming to my earpiece.

"She's still there. Makarov got her." Roach said and I felt my heart break. I didn't manage to get him out of there. I failed. I tried to move but my limbs didn't listen to me at all. Tears came streaming down my face and the soldier sat me down by the tree that was further from the battle. I listened to distant sounds of helicopters and my father's Shadow Company communicating in between.

"Why are you crying?" Someone else walked up to me and I finally saw a man in a black suit in front of me. My first encounter with Makarov looked so dramatic when he kneeled down next to me and brushed my tears off.

"They're gone." I sobbed out to him and looked in his eyes. He called one of his men and he handed Makarov a flask. He opened it and took my hand carefully putting my fingers around it.

"We will get them out of there. It is what I promised in exchange for you." He said and took my other hand to pull me up from the ground. I was too dizzy and too heartbroken to care about was happening and I followed him wherever he led me to. I took a drink of whatever substance was in the flask and entered the chopper with his soldiers help.

Soon enough I heard the pleas of my Captains through the earpiece but I didn't respond. They thought we were dead. _Maybe we are dead_ I thought at the moment knowing that I just sold my life, that I treasured so much, to a man that has nothing to stop him.

The chopper that we were on dust off and I could see Makarov's men around Roach and Ghost that looked in a very bad condition. We were flying in an unknown for me direction and there was only one thought stuck in my head …_please don't let them die._

"Makarov, this is Price. Shepherd's a war hero now. He's got your operations playbook and he's got a blank check. Give me what you got on Shepherd, and I'll take care of the rest. I know you can hear me on this channel Makarov. You and I both know you won't last a week." I heard Price trying to contact Makarov the same way I did. Old man was a madman but I guess he survived taking my advice of not trusting Shepherd in credit.

"And neither will you." Said Makarov and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Makarov...you ever hear the old saying...the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Price was persistent on his goal which was vengeance.

"Well, beauty, time for you to shine your knowledge about Shepherd." Said Makarov when he turned off his comms for a second there.

"He uses Hotel Site Bravo."

"Price, one day you're going to find that cuts both ways. Shepherd is using Site Hotel Bravo. You know where it is. I'll see you in hell." Said Makarov who looked strangely happy with his remarks.

"Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first." Answered Price and their chat ended.

"Looks like everyone wants to work for me and do my job." He said to me and smiled even wider. "Rest now, you'll have a lot of work later."

I nodded and tried to relax. That was a trip to an unknown land and at that point I wasn't sure if I did the right thing selling myself out. Nothing about the situation seemed clear anymore. Were Ghost and Roach still alive? What Makarov wanted me to do? And what Price with MacTavish were aiming to do?


End file.
